


I Like Cats

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Harry Potter RPF Misc/Crossovers [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Black Cat - Freeform, Cats, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mirrors, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel spends some time with a black cat while in his dressing room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Harry Potter RPF (Real Person Fiction for those who don't know and/or haven't heard of it) that I cooked up one day. In this one, Daniel Radcliffe is thirteen, and the oneshot is set around filming "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

I Like Cats

As he sits on his bed in his dressing room, Daniel Radcliffe, thirteen, looks over at the black cat that's lying on his bed and purring away, and smiles as he reaches over to pet it. Luckily, the cat doesn't mind and keeps on purring. Daniel's fingers, used to holding a wand when it comes to stepping into the role of Harry Potter, glide smoothly across the cat's inky black fur.

 _I sure do like cats,_ Daniel thinks as he then rubs under the cat's chin. The cat purrs a little bit louder. This makes Daniel smile when he hears the cat purring. He has read, after all, that when a cat purrs, it means the cat is happy...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
